The present invention relates to fishing apparatus and in particular relates to improvements in a deep trolling reel.
When trolling for fish in deep waters, a deep trolling reel is used and employs a relatively heavy weight for lowering a fishing lure to a depth where game fish are typically found. When at the desired depth, which in some cases is near the bottom of a lake; the weight and therefore the fishing lure is maintained at this desired depth as the line is drawn through the water. Not infrequently, the trolling weight snags on objects at or near the bottom of the lake or ocean causing the trolling line to break. In order to prevent this from occurring and still permit the fishing lure to be maintained at a desired depth, a slip clutch is desired which will permit the trolling line reel to rotate when a predetermined force less than the shearing force on the trolling line is applied to the line. This will prevent the line from breaking by providing some rotation of the reel in situations where the weight is snagged. As a result, the costly control line and weight affixed thereto will not be lost since the fisherman can typically reverse directions of the boat and free the weight and line.
Although some relatively complex clutch systems have been suggested; such arrangements typically are relatively complex and therefore expensive and failure prone. Some systems are exposed and therefore subject to jamming or interference by equipment being used in the area of the trolling reel. Also, when exposed, atmospheric conditions including salt spray or the like can deleteriously affect the unit.